


Dizzy With a Canary

by weapon13WhiteFang



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (Web Series), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Bootleggers, Crime, F/M, Gangsters, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weapon13WhiteFang/pseuds/weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dirty 30s are a swing and young Beth Greene is dragged into it by her pretty blonde locks when she takes a job singing at a night club for her roommates boyfriend and runs into the infamous Merle Dixon and Daryl Dixon (The Dixon Brothers) and their crew of supposed - but never caught or proven guilty - Bootleg gangsters. Certainly not the type of boys her mama or daddy would be happy to see her bring home.</p>
<p>(A Merle Dixon/Beth Greene 30s AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** **

**Here it is, guys! The first chapter of my Merle/Beth 1930s piece. This is a very crazy fic to mess with. All the research and shit I'm doing is insane... Seriously I have a huge ass folder of research and have been hitting the public library every chance I get! I really hope you Merle/Beth lovers enjoy this piece.**

…

“ _Hey, all you fine and in-line listeners! Jumpin Johnny’s got the goods all day every day! Oh yeah, that’s right! JJ's got the hook-up for all you listeners! And JJ invites all you dolls and studs to come down to my man Zack and his Hop happening at Atlanta’s little hot spot on Cherry St! Come and join us! But until then, enjoy some Hoagy Carmichael, Y'all!_

Beth tried not to bounce on her heels as she turned her little radio down and sauntered around her dorm room, looking for the right dress. Lord, it was times like this she wished Maggie was here. Maggie knew more about fashion than Beth… Course Maggie would probably have here wearing some revealing Harlow gown… Maybe it was best Maggie wasn’t here.

“Beth! Shake a leg! We’re gonna be late!” Amy Harrison - fellow blonde and roommate - huffed, appearing in Beth’s door, dressed in a short dress and what seemed like awfully whacky heels and a bit too much make-up for Beth’s taste

“I’m sorry! I don’t know what to wear!” Beth sighed, poking through her dresses “I have the shoes but not the dress.”

Amy went from frustrated to gleeful in no time as she swooped for Beth’s closet and started digging, throwing outfits left and right and making Beth nervous. Amy could be as bad as Maggie when it came to clothes.

“This one! You’ll murder in this!” Amy squealed, tossing Beth the navy blue chiffon with the silk matching slip that went with it. A gift from Maggie.

Beth’s face reddened and she tried not to stutter as Amy ushered her into the bathroom and began forcefully stripping her!

“Am-Amy!” Beth squealed, swatting at her friend and yelping as Amy maneuvered her around until Beth was standing in front of her mirror in the navy blue chiffon, eyes wide. Her mama would red her backside if she saw what she was in!

“Beth! You look cute as a bug’s ear! Lordy, why don’t you ever show off these gorgeous legs of yours!” Amy cooed, fussing and working over Beth’s hair.

“It isn’t proper for-!” Beth began, only for Amy to wave her hands and cut her off.

“Don’t be such a prude, Beth. You’re not back home in little Kings County no more! You’re in Atlanta and about to sing in front of a whole crowd! Live it up! Have fun!” Amy emphasized each point by tucking away any wayward hair Beth had in the back and making Beth wince.

“I suppose you’re right… What if I look a twit up there!” Beth whispered more to herself, biting down on her lower lip and worrying it.

“You won’t,” Amy scowled, waving her worry away and taking her face to apply more make-up. “You’re going to knock them dead and make heads spin tonight. And I’ll be right out on the dance floor with Zack to handle any jerks who so much as try to shoo you off!”

Beth smiled. Amy could be a wild card but she was a good friend who was always there for Beth when she needed it. For that Beth was grateful because with all her family and friends back in Kings, she could use any help she could get to avoid calling up her parents or Maggie for help.

“Oh! Come on! We gotta skedaddle! We’re gonna be late!” Amy exclaimed, glancing at the clock on the wall and finishing Beth’s make-up and ushering them and Beth’s thoughts out the door.

**…**

Two years ago, Beth had been accepted to go to college in Atlanta to be a music teacher. While Beth had been excited, her parents had been very wary to send her so far from home. Kings County was a three-hour drive – an hour if you took the train – and her parents were not comfortable after reading all the crime rate of bootleggers and gangster.

If it hadn't been for her Aunt Irma – her mother's sister – and Uncle Dale offering to help keep an eye on Beth while allowing her to have enough privacy to grow, Beth probably would have had to go to _Linden County Community College_ and commute. And while that wasn't a bad college, _Atlanta Preparation of Liberal Arts College_ was her dream college and the fact she was living on the campus and going to classes where many greats had gone... Well, Beth was grateful for her aunt and uncle stepping in.

“Thanks for the ride, Theodore,” Amy spoke up, causing her father's personal driver to glance in the rearview mirror at them. “You are a life-saver!”

Theodore Douglas – Tee as he sometimes went by – was the driver for the Harrison family. Amy's mother and father were very wealthy and well privileged high class that were both born into money and earned money. The depression hadn't affected the Harrison's too much, as exampled by their being able to afford Amy's entire wardrobe and her having a personal driver if she called. Sometimes it made Beth's head spin with how much money Amy spent on shoes or anything when they would go shopping.

“No problem, Miss Harrison, Miss Greene. You gonna be needing me to pick you girls up afterward?” he asked cheerfully, smiling as he turned the car onto Cherry Street.

Beth could already see a bit of a crowd forming outside _Zack's Place_ – Zack Smithers own little dance spot that was formally a bar that he turned into a little parlor and dance for nineteen and older after his parents left it for him – and she felt her heart hammering against her ribcage.

“No, we're alright. Zack can give us a ride back to the dorms,” Amy said cheerfully, bouncing in her seat and making Beth smile.

As soon as they pulled up to an open spot in the back – where Amy told Tee to drop them off – Amy was dragging Beth out and waving bye to Tee as he left to go pick up Amy's parents from some gala they were apparently at for the night.

“Hey!” Zack exclaimed as soon as he stepped out the back door – Amy banging on the back like a wild woman – before he and Amy were tangled in a mesh of lips and limbs, making Beth blush.

“Beth, you are a lifesaver. There's supposed to be a big crowd and when my act dropped I was feeling the worst!” Zack exclaimed, pulling Beth into a strong hug as soon as he was free of Amy's mouth and well-kept nails.

“It's no trouble,” she said shyly, absently adjusting the straps of her dress and brushing out non-existing wrinkles, fighting to bite her lip and ruin her lipstick and get it on her teeth as she and Amy were ushered into the backstage area.

Zack started off by quickly showing them around – it was a small and easy to maneuver place, but Beth was still fascinated by it all – before she was introduced to the band, who were all in their mid to late twenties and dressed in striped suits and ties and kissing her hand in playful gentleman like mannerism that had Beth laughing.

Zack encouraged her to work out songs with the band as he pulled Amy aside. The band leader – a scruffy man calling himself Randall Zegen – was excited to suggest songs for her once he learned her range, Beth smiling and feeling herself relax as they each talked her through what they could offer to make her sound better.

“Show starts in ten, Y'all! Break a leg or whatever it is ya performers say for a good night,” Zack said quickly, Amy hugging and kissing both of Beth's cheeks before they were both running off to join the growing crowd and leaving Beth to take deep, heavy breaths.

“Hey, you gonna be okay?” the drummer – Noah Jameson, a colored boy who was a few years older than Beth and apparently had to be fought for to be allowed to play with them tonight – asked, leaning on his set and eying her with a smile.

“I'm nervous,” she admitted. “I've never performed in front of a big crowd... Afraid I'll make a fool of myself.”

“Don't think about that. Think about somethin' that makes ya happy. That's what my Pa told me when I used to get nervous about things,” he said with that ever-present and kind smile that Beth couldn't help but let relax her.

Taking a deep breath, Beth closed her eyes and let herself think. Think of her home. Of the farm and the warm pastors and sleeping in the hayloft in summer. Of her mama humming as she sewed. Of her daddy's laugh and smile. Of times her and Maggie would stay up late and sneak cookies from downstairs.

With each memory or thought, Beth felt her nerves relaxing and her heart falling back to a steady beat. She blinked open her eyes and turned to give Noah a thankful and grateful smile. He returned the smile before he motioned her to the microphone as the band started getting into position.

“Knock em dead, Beth,” Noah whispered her way as the lights flickered to signal it was about time to start.

“Thanks. You too, Noah. Bring down the house, guys,” she giggled to the band, who chuckled and murmured “you as well” her way as Beth took one last deep breath and put on a smile as she heard Zack on the other side of the curtain.

"Thank-you all for coming, hey! Man, it means a lot! You know I started this place cause I hated to see such a nice spot get the boot cause of these damn laws! But with you all here to support us, _Zack's Place_ is here to stay! So play some pool, come up on the dance floor and swing your gal, and enjoy tonight’s entertainment from a swell friend of mine; Beth Greene!” Zack barked into the mic, the curtain rising and Beth putting on a smile as the band started to play.

“ _You had plenty of money, 1922 / You let other women make a fool of you / Why don't you do right / Like some other men do? / Get out of here/ Get me some money too!”_ she sang, smiling as the band changed the tempo to Peggy Lee's generally upbeat sounding song, making it deep and sultry and knowing that Amy would love to see her taking a different approach.

The overhead lights made her gown sparkle and her hand was wrapped around the microphone stand as a sort of anchor for how floaty she now felt, swaying sensually to the beat and imagining she was back in her dorm and swaying in front of her vanity mirror as the radio played.

With the band playing in the background and being able to make out the silhouette of people swaying and dancing on the dance floor and watching her from the “bar” - Zack had called it a bar but said they didn't serve alcohol, much to her relief – as she allowed herself to open up more.

_"Now if you had prepared 20 years ago / You wouldn't be a wandering now from door to door / Why don't you do right? / Like some other men do? / Get out of here / Get me some money too."_ Beth cooed into the microphone, giving her best sultry and sweet smile that Maggie had taught her that was supposed to “Wow” boys.

As the song came to an end, the crowd cheered and Beth felt her fright wash away with the clapping of hands, smiling and turning to nod to the band, letting them start up the Andrew Sister's song she'd asked them to play next.

_“He was a famous trumpet man from out Chicago way!/ He had a boogie style that no one else could play!”_

**…**

**End! Next Chapter coming later! Please review!**

**Fun Note: The songs I picked are songs by Peggy Lee and The Andrew Sisters. Why Don't You Do Right was the song Jessica Rabbit sang in Who Framed Roger Rabbit but was originally by Peggy Lee. The song The Andrew Sisters sang is The Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy, which is sung in the late 30s but this story takes place in the early 30s so Im changing the date up for songs for my own interest and fun.**

**Next Chapter, we get to deal with Merle Dixon.**


	2. Chapter 2

** **

**Hey, lookit! It's chapter two! Huzzah lol... Okay so it's not that big a deal. But hey! I am so touched by the kudos and reviews already! You all are so sweet! It makes me feel like I don't completely suck haha! … Okay! Onward! Time for The Dixon Brothers to come a knockin!**

**…**

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

“Merle! Getcha ass up! We got fuckin' work ta do!”

Merle Dixon grit his teeth and raised his head up from his pillow, eyes squinting as he took in the afternoon light peaking it's way through the blinds, making him wish he'd remember to pick up some damn curtains. Too bright in here.

“Merle-!”

“Fuck off, Darylina, I hear ya!” Merle barked angrily, his head pounding and eyes narrowing at the door as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed the sleep from his eye.

As he held his head – ignoring the sound of his brother growling on the other side of the door while also cursing Axel for coaxing him into a few too many last night – he glanced over his right shoulder at the blonde he'd brought home for the night, naked as the day she was born and stretching her limbs.

“Thought ya left already, Blondie?” Merle murmured, cracking his neck.

"Trying to get rid of me already, Dixon? Gee, you're still such a charmer. Get a girl drunk, sleep with her, then throw her out by half past noon.” The blonde dryly commented, standing up and grabbing her cotton panties to drag them on.

Merle chose to ignore her. Andrea Harrison may be a good lay but she could be a downright brassy and liked bumping gum too much for his taste. Not to mention she was stuck up and only slept with him to get back at her current boyfriend – this one was Shane Walsh, some local jackass who ran the construction crew around here – when they were giving her trouble or she was pissed.

Pushing himself from the bed, Merle went to his bathroom, turning on the faucet to wash his face and get the sleep from his eyes. Shaking his hands out, Merle grabbed a towel to wipe them before straightening and looking at himself in the mirror.

Through the mirror, he watched Andrea walk to his dresser and drag out a white button-up shirt of his and slip it on. He wrinkled his nose as he watched her button it up.

"Ya had clothes on when ya got here, Blondie, why the Hell ya stealing mine?” He grumbled, turning around to watch her start to dig through his drawers, much to his annoyance.

"Dixon, if I don't wear your clothes then it defeats the purpose of Shane finding out." She said with such a matter-of-fact tone that Merle had to grind his teeth to not chew her out and throw her out his room.

So instead he tucked around her to go for his drawer, tossing her a pair of his jeans – he'd get them from her later – and grabbing himself a nice suit to wear tonight, tossing it on the bed and reaching down to drop his boxers and pull on a new pair before ripping his tank-top off and feeling Andrea's eyes on his scared up back but not really giving a shit. His chest had a few similar gashes that he saw all the time and was so used to it made his back seem tame anyway.

“You and the boys going to come by Prison Yard tonight?” Andrea asked as he finished pulling up his suit pants and zipping the fly.

“Got to much shit ta do.” He grunted, grabbing a white button up and putting it on, buttoning up the front as he watched her snatch one of his belts and slip it around her waist.

“That's a no, then?”

“Aint you got a jackass boyfriend to be annoying?” Merle growled, too hungover and tired to be dealing with a woman like Andrea right now.

He watched her brows fall into a glare as she huffed, tightening the belt to the last hole before snatching up the clothes she'd been wearing here and tossing him an eye roll before storming out, shoving someone out of the way.

Merle tugged on his jacket and pulled his hat on his head, raising a brow as his third in command – Caesar Martinez – snickered as he watched Andrea leave before smirking at Merle, an amused and suggestive grin on his face that Merle scoffed at.

“Say a word, Martinez, and I'll fill ya full of lead.”

The Mexican male held up his hands in surrender, though the grin never left his face and he still snickered like some kinda Looney Tunes character.

**…**

“'bout fuckin time,” Daryl growled as Merle jogged down the stairs of the yellow painted suburban house they'd moved into about two months ago, shooting his younger brother a glare before shrugging it off.

The rest of the crew – four others; Abraham Ford (Muscle and former soldier like Merle), Bob Stookey (His medic and recovering drunk), Eugene Porter (his detail man), and Milton Mammet (His bookkeeper) – was waiting for him as well. Ford and Porter were sitting in the back of one their trucks while Stookey and Mammet were in the front, nodding to him.

Merle gave a nod back before strutting down and jumping into the front seat with Daryl, who was grumbling under his breath as a cigarette hung from his lips. Merle was more of a cigar guy when he smoked, but he also didn't smoke as much as little brother did.

“What's this place we're hitting, brother?” Merle asked, sitting back in his seat.

“New place. _Zack's Place_ or some shit like that,” He said, waving his hand absently before starting up the truck, making a motion to the others to follow him before he pulled off from the curb of their house.

“Who the Hell we meetin' at some dump dive?” Merle grumbled, scowling at Daryl.

Unlike him, Daryl kept track of new places and people better than Merle. Mostly because Merle could give two shits about someone until they interested him or he was drunk and felt like having a little fun with people to ease up his boredom... Plus, Darylina was just sometimes more patient than himself. Though not by much.

“Claimers.” He answered, voice dropping to an almost growl.

Merle's eyes narrowed and his jaw squared. So... They were off to meet Joe Kober's gang. The Claimers. A bunch of jackasses who had it in them that simply calling out “Claimed” meant that whatever they called for was their own. Merle had more than a few rough run-ins with Joe Kober and he was the last person he wanted to deal with today.

“Neutral ground. Got news he says.” Daryl said as they turned onto the road that would lead them into the deeper parts of Atlanta, his grip on the steering wheel tight.

Merle grunted and nodded. He had a pretty good idea as to exactly what Joe and his boys wanted to talk about and Merle knew he himself was also not too pleased with this new, upcoming detail.

“Well then. Best not keep the man waiting too long then, eh brother?” Merle drawled with a smirk, Daryl nodding absently as they made it down the road and over a hill, the city of Atlanta glowing in the distance as the sun was setting and the lights were on.

**…**

_Zack's Plac_ e – the shit kind of name was that for a dive, anyway? – was located where _Pony's Parlor_ used to be before ol' Pony went and got himself arrested for smuggling unlicensed alcohol. The same shit they'd been trying to catch Merle and his boys at for years now.

A large crowd was making its way inside by the time they parked out back in the less occupied parking lot. Merle took in a bunch of young things – the college campus was around here and he knew Pony had enough space in the old place that if he had wanted to he could put a dance floor in – came flouncing in, dresses short, make-up stacked, and hair done. A few grinned at him and his boys on their way in.

Maybe he'd check the scene a bit after this...

“Where's he wanna meet?” Merle asked, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder and muttering close to his ear as his boys all followed him and Daryl in.

“He's over there,” Daryl muttered back, making a motion to the higher balcony of the bar – used to be just a walkway with junk where people liked to sit and drink – where Merle could make out Joe Kober with his lackeys, Len Hester and Lou Dale.

Merle saw Daryl bite his thumb and glare up at Len and Lou as they motioned their way. While Joe was a pain in the ass, he wasn't always the problem. It was his boys that Merle and his boys had trouble with. Len and Lou were his main men and Len was Daryl's least favorite person. Guy was a real sick jackass.

“Ford and Martinez, you're with me and Daryl. Mammet, Stookey, Porter you're on ground control. Make sure none of them bastards are lurking around for some trouble.” Merle ordered, each man nodding before splitting off, Eugene mumbling under his breath as he made to follow Stookey.

Abraham and Martinez followed after him and Daryl as they slid through the crowd and made their way up the stairs, brushing off a waitress who tried to help them and stepping up to Joe's table as the man himself stood along with his boys.

“Dixon Brothers. Glad you boys could make it.” Joe said, a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes, as he shook their hand with a firm but not threatening handshake. “Y'all know Len and Lou.”

Lou gave a nod of greeting while Len gave a sneer and tight nod himself, making Daryl glare and Abraham shoot the bastard a dark glare. Merle placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and gave his own, crooked smile.

“Good to see you, boys. Seems like you got something mighty important to tell us.” Merle said, skipping right to the point as he took a seat, Daryl following his lead while Martinez and Ford stood back, out of the way but ready to help if they needed to.

Joe's smile became tight and almost grim as he reached into his inner suit pocket and pulled out a newspaper article and slid it to him. Merle lazily picked it up and glanced through it, not surprised that it was the article he thought it was or that Daryl didn't seem surprised when he showed it to his younger brother.

Merle made to ask what Joe was getting at with the article when the band started playing up and the crowd started cheering. He frowned and went to speak again when he noted that Lou and Len sat up in their seats and lecherous, greedy grins spread across their face while Joe straightened and looked down over the balcony banister.

_"Have you seen the well to do / Up and down Park Avenue / On that famous thoroughfare / With their noses in the air,"_  a sugary sweet but somehow almost sultry voice reached Merle's ears and he sat the article down to look over Daryl's shoulder to the stage. _“High hats and narrow collars / White spats and lots of dollars / Spending every dime / For a wonderful time.”_

His eyes landed on a petite, pale skinned beauty and he pushed the brim of his hat up to get a better look, feeling Daryl shift to look as well as Merle took in the way the blue, easy flowing material of her dress hugged her form, cornflower yellow hair was tacked up, face painted lightly enough to give her a semi-natural look, and the biggest pair of blue doe eyes he'd ever seen.

“ _Now, if you're blue / And you don't know where to go to / Why don't you go where fashion sits / Puttin' on the Ritz.”_   The slip of a girl sang, a smile on her face as she almost put Judy Garland to shame with the simple sway of her petite form and the natural smile on her face.

“What this place lacks in originality it makes up for with appealing talent, huh?” Joe spoke up, drawing Merle and Daryl – even Ford and Martinez straightened from watching the swaying blonde – back to the table and the article laying before him.

“Not bad on the eyes, no,” Merle said after a beat, shrugging and brushing off the singing blonde behind him.

He had business to attend to and some singing pair of legs was the last thing he needed to be focusing on at the moment. So he cleared his throat and picked up the article, waving it towards the three other men, who all straightened up as well.

“I know all about this shit. Aint nothin' we can do about it.” Merle drawled, scowling at the article with distaste.

On the front of the slip of article stood an image of Phillip Blake, a load of trouble, and Pete Dolgen; the candidates for the upcoming Major election of Atlanta. The mayor before – Reg Monroe – had been found dead in his boat by his wife three months ago. Vice-Mayor Bob Miller had been taking the reigns, but he had been set to soon retire from his position and hadn't been able to pick his replacement. Now that left elections to be run early and this year's candidates were nail biters.

In the hands of Pete Dolgen, the laws would spare them if they were ever cornered for anything – even if they'd never been caught, there was always that possibility – while under Phillip Blake it could be as good as a noose around all their necks.

Joe's smile grew cold and Merle knew exactly what the man was going to say. Because it was a thought that had passed through him as well.

“Nuh-uh, Kober. Aint happening.” He scowled darkly as Joe raised a brow at him.

“You know it would be easy to pull off,” Joe said lightly, plucking a flask from his pocket and taking a healthy swig. “If we worked together...”

“Not gonna happen. Aint throwin' our guys and us on that line,” Daryl spoke up, catching on to what Kober was getting at and looking equally unaccepting of the idea as Merle was. “Yer out your damn mind.”

“Nah we just ain't chicken shit,” Len spoke up with a sneer and Merle growled his way, his temper snapping as no one called him yellow.

“Hold it now, you lot. Let's not start something here. The place is new, after all. Give it some time.” Joe spoke up as Daryl threw up an arm to keep Merle from launching at Len while Joe shot Len a “sit the fuck down” look.

“We ain't interested, and that's that, Kober, so you best start prayin' or make yer own path,” Merle growled, shoving up and out of his seat with a growl. “We'll be in touch.”

With that, he made a motion, his brother, Martinez, and Ford – who'd been ready to grab their pieces as soon as Merle about launched at Len – nodded and followed after him with glares to the Claimers while Daryl caught the other threes attention and motioned them to meet at the front.

“ _I've got it bad / What do I do with this ache that I have?”_

Merle looked at his men before his eyes were falling back on the stage, watching as the girls lightly painted lips moved, a soft and somehow smokey like smile on her face as her soft blue eyes were closed and she sang into the microphone.

“ _Just let it be... / Or should I use all the tricks up my sleeve?”_

“We heading out, boss?” Porter asked, causing Merle to glance at his boys as they all watched him, though he caught them occasionally glancing around or at the bar or the petite blonde that Merle himself couldn't help but watch.

“... Nah. We're out and about. Might as well enjoy it.” He spoke up after a beat, waving them on and a grin spreading across Ford and Martinez's faces as Porter and Mammet shrugged to one another before heading off to find a bar while Stookey stayed close to Merle and Daryl, not needing to be thrown out for his color.

Merle simply shrugged and kept an eye on the girl on the stage as he ordered a drink from a waitress walking by and settling into a booth to watch the show for the night.

**…**

**End of Chapter 2! Hope you like!**

**More to come soon! Note that the songs Beth is singing are “Puttin on the Ritz” by Judy Garland and a modern song called “Carnival” by Amanda Sommerville. I like the sultry sound of it! So that's why I picked it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

** **

**I'm back! You all are so sweet! I'm pleased you like this story! I'm having a lot of fun researching for it and writing all these ideas out and I'm enjoying every bit of it! So now it's time for more fun! Now it's time for a little suave fun!**

**…**

After singing what felt like almost every song she knew, Beth was relieved when the music stopped and Noah told her they'd take over and play some swing and dance. With a grateful smile and really feeling ready to go explore the place, she slipped out the side of the curtain and made her way out towards the crowd.

“Beth! Beth, oh my goodness! You were so hot!” Amy squealed, launching at her and kissing her cheeks as Beth flushed pink and giggled along with her.

“Thanks. I was so nervous. Noah and the boys were really supportive and sweet though... Where's Zack? I want to thank him for that. It was such an experience.” Beth asked, looking around for the older male.

Amy's face screwed up in a pout and Beth wondered what was wrong until she caught sight of Zack over Amy's shoulder. He was standing and talking to a male with shaggy dark brown hair and dressed in a dark suit, eyes in a glare as Zack shifted about and attempted to keep a conversation with him.

“Who's that?” Beth asked, looking back at her pouting friend.

“That,” Amy whispered as she dragged Beth close and to the side so they weren't standing in the way of the waitresses. “Is one of the Dixon Brothers. The younger one, Daryl.”

Beth's mouth went dry and she tried not to gasp. Oh, Beth had heard about The Dixon Brother and their gang alright. They were a talk of campus as being made up of mostly attractive men – apparently, one was a little awkward and the other was just a bit boring – who supposedly did dirty deeds but had never been caught. The brothers – she believed the oldest was named Merle – were considered attractive bachelors that the girls in her class swooned over like they were celebrities.

Beth never saw anything worth swooning over. Gangsters and bootleggers were nothing but thieves and trouble, according to her father. Her brother Shawn – who had gone into the police force – was always sending them mail about how Chicago (where he'd moved to work with his friends) was having trouble with the gangsters and mob associates out there and how one had even almost gotten Shawn killed! Nothing but trouble if you asked her.

“Why are they here?” Beth wondered, causing Amy to cross her arms.

“This place is new and a possible hot spot. They're probably wanting to see if this place is possible for a hangout. My sister Andrea says they like to hang out at _Prison Yard_ , so maybe they're just looking for the next new scene.” Amy mused, making Beth hope that wasn't the case.

Zack was a nice and friendly guy and the idea of a bunch of thugs pushing him around made Beth cringe. He didn't deserve that kind of treatment. He was always ready to help her or Amy, always ready to try something new, and like Beth and Amy he didn't judge by color and was close friends with anyone he wanted to be friends with.

“Well well... Baby Blondie! I thought I recognized you,” a voice spoke up behind the two, causing Beth and Amy to jump a little, knocking Beth from her thoughts as she turned to see who was addressing them.

The man was... Large. Broad shoulders, thick hands, and muscles that showed even with the nice suit he was wearing. The hat on his head did nothing to shade how intense his eyes were – like looking at blue ice – and he had a very charming if not also spine tingling grin on his face. One that was like a wolf that was amused at the prey it had found.

Amy's expression went from shock to surprise to annoyance in a flash and Beth tried not to squeak in surprise as Amy placed her hands on her hips and stuck her nose up at this complete and utter stranger... At least a stranger to her.

“Merle Dixon.” She scowled, making Beth's eyes widened as she stared at the man with a new mixture of fear to go with her surprise. “It's Amy, Merle. I'm not Andrea, you hard-boiled greaseball.”

Beth was certain her jaw dropped and she was certain Amy was going to get smacked or worse! Beth loved her friend to pieces but sometimes she was much too brassy and forward for Beth to know what to do with. Andrea – Amy's sister – was the same way and Beth had a feeling Amy would get worse the older she got.

She was surprised when the man's grin seemed to spread wider as he let out a booming laugh, making Beth jump at how deep and gravelly it sounded and the fact that the man wasn't throwing a temper at Amy's mouth... From the rumors she heard – if this really was _the Merle Dixon_ – he was supposed to have a very hard and fierce temper to him when angered.

“Still a brassy little pair of legs, aren't ya?” He drawled with a chuckle, arms crossing as Amy huffed at him. “You and yer sister better get them mouths in check, less you wanna end up old like some old spinster... Course maybe if that mouth of years is good for something else... Well might save ya.”

Beth felt her face go beat red as she realized exactly what the man was insinuating to Amy. Beth had never been around men who talked like that! It was shameful, her daddy said, for a man to be so bold and crass around a woman and her mama had agreed wholeheartedly.

Amy, however, didn't seem to mind one bit. She stuck up her nose higher and scoffed loudly, a pout on her painted lips and a glare in her blue eyes that made the man laugh once again and wave a hand at her.

“Now I ain't here to pick on ya, little Harrison. Came here to meet this here canary of yours.” He snickered, eyes landing on Beth, who felt her eyes widen and her face flush as he let his eyes rove over her. “Came to see if little peach here wouldn't mind given ol' Merle a dance.”

Beth's heart thudded like Noah's drums in her chest and she opened and closed her mouth in shock. Dance? Did he want to dance? With her? Why her? She didn't know this man... But... Her mama had told her it was impolite to turn down a gentleman's offer to dance. And while this man had been no gentleman to Amy, he had so far addressed her as such...

“She doesn't want to-”

“That's fine,” Beth spoke up, causing Amy's jaw to drop mid-sentence as she snapped her head to look at Beth.

The man – Merle. His name was Merle – grinned smugly at her and held out a hand. Beth's heart thudded against her skull as she took it, almost gasping as she was easily dragged onto the dancefloor and pulled against him for the slow song – had it been a slow song when she said yes? Oh, good graces she couldn't recall! – and her body trembled as his hand found her waist (his hand was so large and warm) while the other held her hand and lead her around.

Beth took a deep breath to settle her nerves, letting her feet keep up with his. She could do this! It was just a dance, right? Nothing bad with having a dance with a man... A man who was also a supposed criminal and who was built in a way that he could easily break her with one flick of his wrist!

Oh gosh...

**…**

She was a helluva lot tinier up close than when he'd watched her on the stage. She fit like a glove against him – which was shocking – and her dress felt like it was made from expensive satin, the skin of her hand just as soft in his. And she moved real graceful like with him.

And she was shivering like an autumn leaf in the wind. She was scared. Scared of him. Hell Merle could feel it the moment Blondie's little sister announced who he was to the girl. Could see hesitation when she took his hand and could feel her stiffen and shake as the moved across the dancefloor.

“Relax, sugar, ol' Merle ain't ever hurt a woman and he ain't about to start now.” Merle murmured, raising a brow as she looked up at him and met his eyes.

Her eyes were bright and innocent and blue as a robin's egg. Her cheeks were a light pink from the make-up she had on but even under that, he could see they were flush from how close he'd dragged her to him for the song. And up close her hair looked as soft as the silk of her dress and was definitely a rival for cornsilk yellow... Yes, she was a pretty little thing.

“I'm sorry... I've never danced with a stranger.” She said softly as he easily guided her through the other dancers as the next song picked up a beat.

“Well shucks, darlin', ya know my name. Just give me yours and we ain't strangers no more.” Merle answered, playing up the charm to make her relax.

“Beth.... Beth Greene.” She answered after a beat or two, making Merle chuckle at her reluctance to share her name.

“That weren't so hard, was it?” He drawled out, making her soft painted lips twitch in a shy smile as she shook her head in agreement. “Now we ain't strangers no more.”

He felt her relax little by little as he chattered on, even getting her to giggle at one point as he kept from beating a jackass that kept swinging his dame into them and almost knocked them both over. Her hand falling on his arm had kept him from turning around to yell at the asshole to watch his space.

“How old are you, Girlie?” Merle asked, automatically falling into one of his go-to nicknames.

“Twenty.” She answered and Merle tried not to scoff in disbelief because even in that get-up, up close, the girl looked damn young. “You...?”

“Too damn old, darlin.” He answered, making her giggle and a genuine smile was tugged from him at how her giggle sounded like little bells going off.

“Can I guess?” She asked, and Merle noted she was making eye contact more and more and was even leaning against him easier at this point.

“If ya want, Girlie, though don't expect me not to get a little cross if ya make me damn old.” He huffed, a sunshine like smile falling on her face that made him chuckle because it seemed silly for her to be smiling at him like that.

She fell silent in his arms and he tightened his hold around her as the song slowed down once again. Off to the side, he could feel his men and Daryl watching him. Looking up – sure enough – Stookey and Mamet were watching with interest while Ford had his arms crossed and brow raised. Darylina looked downright dumbfounded and was squinting at him.

“Well... You look younger than my daddy. So I know you're younger than seventy.” She spoke up, her voice sweet and innocent and her smile matching as Merle shot her a scowl.

“Girl that just ain't very nice to say ta ol; Merle.” He growled at her, making her duck away from him a little but otherwise still smile at him.

“That wasn't my guess, though... I know you're younger than my daddy... But I know you're older than me... Forties?” She asked.

Merle had to give the girl a hand. Damn close. He was in his late forties at forty-six, being ten years older than Daryl. The fact she was guessing lower forties made him feel a little less annoyed at her earlier comment, throwing a smirk at her. A smirk she gave a smile too.

“Close enough, sugar, close enough.” He mused, swirling her around until he was able to dance them off of the dance floor to where his brother and Baby Blondie were waiting as the crowd cheered once again to the band as they announced they were going to take a five-minute break.

Merle let his eyes meet his brothers and knew now was probably a time to call it a night. He could tell Darylina was getting tense and with the Claimers still here and Joe most likely watching them and waiting to try and bring up the elections again, Merle was ready to head out before that.

“Well Girlie, it's been the bee's knees. Ol' Merle will have to catch up later.” He said, looking down at the tiny blonde standing at his side, making her look away from Baby Blondie as the two talked in hushed tones.

“Thank-you for the dance, Mr. Dixon. It was... Pleasant.” She smiled, and Merle had to fight a laugh because the word pleasant was the last word he'd ever expect to be associated with him.

With a tip of his hat, Merle made a motion and all his men stood from wherever they were sitting and made their way towards the door as he followed after his brother, feeling the little blonde's eyes on his back.

**…**

**End of the chapter!**

**Well that was fun! And look, they've come face to face... Now comes the fun! Because next chapter is when things take a twist and turn :D**


	4. Chapter 4

** **

**T** **ime for the next chapter! And to give a big, warm and loving hug to everyone who has commented or gave a kudo or has sent me messages on Tumblr. I'm very happy you all are enjoying this as much as I am. I really wasn't sure about this piece, but Im falling into it more and more. And that's thanks to you all and my friends!**

**...**

“I can't believe you said yes to a dance with Merle Dixon! Merle Dixon! Of all people!”

If they weren't in public and sitting in an open booth that Zack had shuffled them into once she lost sight of the Dixon brothers in the crowd, Beth was certain Amy would be yelling and throwing her hands around at her. Her roommate was practically about ready to launch out of the booth from all the wild energy now thrumming around her.

“It was just a dance... He was sweet.” Beth responded as Amy took a deep breath and flopped back down, adjusting her hair pins and eying Beth with disbelief.

“Sweet? Merle Dixon isn't sweet. I should know. Andrea is very scandalous with the details of their sexual affairs.” Amy scoffed, making Beth's face heat up as she recalled just how “open” Andrea was about her sexual life.

Beth ducked her head and took a sip of her coke, swirling the ice around in the glass. She could still feel where his hands had been on her waist. As if he'd branded her like her daddy branded their cattle back on the farm, but with less pain. Just a leftover warmth and recollection of calloused hands catching on the silk of her dress.

“Come on Amy, lighten up. Beth's right. It was just a dance. A guy can dance with a dame without any ill will?” Zack spoke up, having slid back into the booth after handling a few issues his staff had approached him with, shaking his head at his girlfriend's behavior. “And Beth's a strong gal. She came back in one piece, didn't she?”

Amy huffed and her cheeks puffed in irritation as Beth couldn't help but cast a grateful smile to the older boy, who returned it with a smile and wink, throwing his arm around Amy and forcing her close and against his side. Beth watched him lean down and whisper into Amy's ear and slowly – thank goodness – Amy began to calm down.

“Look it isn't like I'm mad at you, Beth... But trust me when I say that Merle Dixon is all wet and you'd be best to never let him get that close to ya again. He's like a dang gator. May look like it's all calm and sleeping, but get too close and it'll take your hand off all the same.” Amy said after a beat, taking her friend's hand and squeezing it.

Beth squeezed back and nodded. Amy was her best friend and she knew the girl was just being cautious and protective. Beth had gotten into trouble with a boy named Gareth once. He'd turned out to be a member of the Terminites Gang, a group that had all been rounded up and charged to the electric chair when it was discovered they'd been rounding up women and killing them to eat! And ever since then, Amy had been terrified to let Beth on her own again... And frankly, Beth was too! Especially since she could've been next on the menu...

“Hey! Have a dance with me. Let's give Beth a break.” Zack said, standing up as the band stared playing again and people began to flock to the dance-floor.

“Zack... You're a dead hoof on the dance-floor. You can't be serious?” Amy laughed, eying her boyfriend like he was crazy but still taking his hand and letting him lift her up out of the seat.

Zack scowled and muttered something about being “a damn fine dancer” and Amy laughed, winking at Beth as she let him march them to the dancefloor and get sucked into the crowed of people. Beth giggled until she couldn't see them before relaxing in her seat, kindly declining any more dances from a few strangers who approached her. Her feet were killing her and she could kick herself for wearing such painful shoes.

Needing a restroom to make sure she wasn't dripping make-up everywhere from sweating and for obvious uses, Beth glanced at the dancefloor to see if she could signal to Amy where she was going. But all she could make out was a large crowd and not a sign of Amy's blonde hair.

Biting her lip – and really needing to go – Beth slid from the booth and kindly asked one of the waitresses to make sure that nobody took the booth ( _“No trouble. That's Mr. Smithers assigned seat anyway. We'll keep it vacant, dear.”_ ) before making her way to the restroom, pleased to find a crowd leaving so it was all left to herself!

Grateful, Beth quickly relieved herself before sliding out of one of the booths and making for the sink. Washing her hands, Beth leaned forward to check the make-up Amy had put on her – far too much in her opinion but it was less than Amy's at least – when a large crash caused her to jump and almost scream!

“You gotta listen-!”

“I told your boss we were finished with this conversation!”

Beth jerked from the mirror to look at the small open window above the stalls, biting her lip and flinching as she heard what sounded like a struggle. Trashcans banging, grunts of pain, and what sounded like the noise her daddy's back would make after a long day of working the plow; cracking limbs.

Curiosity – feeling in her gut that this was a bad idea, but her gut twisting with a need to know – got the better of Beth as she took off her heels and went to the stall closes to the window. Making a face, Beth stepped up onto the toilet seat in her stockings before grabbing the window ledge and puling herself up until she could see perfectly into the alleyway. And with a mighty but careful push, she was able to pry that window open wider as a loud bang made her jump, a man having been slammed into a trash can.

“Yer even stupider than you look, Hester. Inbreeding will do that, I'm sure.”

“Fuck you, Dixon!”

Beth covered her mouth to keep from gasping aloud. Dixon? Was it the Dixon Brothers? She thought they had left... What were they doing in an alleyway? Who was with them? Beth bit her lip hard before lowering her hand and pushing herself up higher to get a better look.

There were four figures that – after she adjusted to how dark it was – she was able to make out. Sure enough, two on her left were the Dixon Brothers. There were two other men with them. One that looked like he needed to wash his head of greasy black hair that was tugged back in a hazardous ponytail. While his companion was balding and sporting a growing bruise on his left cheek.

“Yer a damn fool if you don't go for this, Merle Dixon! Blake will have all of our asses and you and yer kin here will be hanged right beside one another.” The greasy haired man snarled as the younger Dixon brother shoved him away from them.

“You work with us and we can end the bastard. Pop 'em with some lead poison and call the whole thing even and good.” The balding man growled, standing firm beside his companion. “Aint no world for us if Dolgen doesn't get picked up.”

Beth's brow furrowed. Blake? Dolgen? Weren't those the names of the upcoming candidates for mayor? Beth wasn't much for politics – in fact, she tended to not pay all that hullabaloo any mind – but she was certain these men were talking about Phillip Blake and Pete Dolgen... But why? What would a bunch of troubled thugs need to talk about an election?

“Listen you simple minded piece of shits. I'll explain this slow so maybe your ass will get it,” Merle Dixon spoke up, his voice cold and deadly and sending a shiver down Beth's spine. “You kill Blake and this whole thing is gonna burn back on Dolgen and us. There will be no choice but to up the laws if a man runnin' is killed by any of our men. You and yer boss are a damn fool if you think we're gonna just fall into that trap door. Uh-uh, son. Ain't happening.”

Beth's stomach twisted and a gasp was ripped from her. A loud gasp that caused every single one of the men to freeze and jerk their heads around. Beth jerked back and almost fell into the toilet, trying to make sure she wasn't seen.

“Shit! Someone's here! Scram!” The balding man hissed, jerking his companion and both running down the alleyway. “This isn't over!”

Beth went to drop down and quickly slip on her shoes, ready to act like this whole thing had never happened.

“Shit! Someone was watching from the window!”

“I saw 'em. It was a dame.”

Beth's stomach lurched painfully as she finally got her shoes back on and bolted from the bathroom, almost knocking over a pair of girls that were making their way into the bathroom, both yelling and scowling darkly at her.

“Oh, God... Oh, God!” Beth breathed, panic gripping her as she clutched her purse close to herself and shook violently.

She had to get out of here! Oh God, what if they had seen her face? Beth felt nausea roll through her as she bolted through the crowd, making for the bar and motioning the bartender and asking for the phone. The bartender gave her a puzzled look but let her use the phone behind the counter.

Digging in her purse, Beth called Tee's number – the one Amy had given her and slipped into her purse – and asked him to please come pick her up. Tee had sounded surprised but happily agreed that he'd be over to grab her in ten minutes since he was nearby. Beth thanked him before quickly looking around to see if she could see Zack or Amy, though not surprised when she couldn't see them.

So she asked the bartender to deliver a message to Zack and Amy before sliding outside and running into the waiting vehicle, greeting Tee with a gasp and taking off her shoes and sinking into the back seat, shaking.

…

“ _You sure you saw who it was?”_

“ _Yeah, I saw. I'll handle this, little brother. You just go on back home.”_

“ _Merle...”_

“ _... Don't you worry. Ol' Merle's got this one.”_

Merle bit down on his thumb. It wasn't often he went back to this old habit. This was more of Daryl's thing. But as he leaned back in the seat of the pickup truck and kept a two car length from the fancy automobile ahead of him, he found himself slipping back into the habit.

He'd seen the girls face. He recognized her... Beth. Couldn't recall the last name if she told him one, but it was Beth. The little stage canary he'd danced with... Boy was he pulling out all that Dixon bad luck right now with this shit. Now he was gonna have to deal with a tiny slip of silk.

Following the car was easy and soon he found himself at the APLAC campus. Shit, that's right... The girl was just some college kid. Of all the shitty luck on his and her end...

Merle furrowed his brow and parked the car from one of the dorms, watching as the fancy little ride came to a stop. He sat back and watched as the girl jumped from the car, waving to whoever had been driving her as she ran into the building.

Thinking quickly, Merle bolted from the truck and ran to the side, finding the fire escape. Rolling up his sleeves, he started climbing, quickly and quietly making his way up the stairs and up each floor with ease until a light flickered on the third from the top floor.

Acting quickly, he climbed until he was under the window. Keeping low he pulled himself up and unhooked his gun from its holster, gritting his teeth and pushing his way through the window of what was their dorm - a window that they had stupidly left open.

“Oh!”

Merle caught her in time, his hand going for her mouth to prevent her from screaming and pushing them both until he had her pinned easily to a wall, hand over her mouth and gun up. His eyes met her doe-like eyes and he saw fear and surprise swimming in her blue depths.

He'd caught her.

**…**

**End of another chapter!**

**Things are heating up! Told you they would... What's gonna happen next, hmmmm? Hmm?! I wonder hehe!**

**Thank you thank you thhaaannkk youuuu to everyone who commented on the other chapters! You all help me going! Also so does gneebee!**


	5. Chapter 5

** **

**And here we go! Time for another chapter and here's where stuff starts going. Now I know things are probably moving a little fast and I hope that's okay. Things will slow and speed up from time to time in this fic and that's because that's generally how life is. Sometimes it's fast and sometimes it's slow. Also, I'm a big fan of little events mixed with the big! Also, thank you once again for the kudos and comments you sweethearts! You all make me feel really excited to be writing this (Not that I wasn't already but you all add more to it!).**

...

Beth can't breathe... At least not in the sense that feels like breathing. Sure she can take air in and bring it out like a normal person should, but right now the air feels to thick and her lungs feel like someone is stepping on her chest and her heart hurts from how hard it's beating against her chest that she isn't sure what breathing is at the moment.

Stupid. She was so unbelievably stupid! How could she just run off from Zack and Amy and think she could hide in her house? She knew they'd seen her... At least she knew they'd seen that she was female and had been watching them... Lord above she was so completely stupid!

The proximity of which Merle Dixon and she were in now made their dance seem like they'd been yards apart from each other! For Beth could feel every bit of her body being touched, feel his muscles bunching through the material of dress clothes, as she was pinned against the wall, his rough hand over her mouth. A hand that smelled like men's soap, his natural musk, and gunpowder.

Oh God, he had a gun too... She could see it in his other hand out of the corner of her eye, held in the air and the safety off – just like daddy and Shawn had shown her long ago when she was a little thing on the farm and daddy was teaching gun safety to Shawn and Maggie – and a firm, comfortable grip on the metal that assured that he definitely knew how to use it.

“I'm gonna move my hand nice and slow now, ya hear? It would be in yer best interest not to awaken or startle anyone that might hear us, got it?” He growled in a way that made Beth shiver and her breath hitch.

_'He's like a dang gator. May look like it's all calm and sleeping, but get to close and it'll take your hand off all the same.'_

Slowly and surely, his hand came off her mouth and Beth swallowed down every urge to scream she had as she caught the way his piercing eyes seemed to stab her in place. He'd pull that gun to her before she could even hitch a breath and that would be it.

Beth took a deep, shuddering breath and timidly lifted her eyes from his mouth – which was drawn into a scowl – to those piercing eyes and noted the way he was watching her. Noted things she hadn't spotted before. Things like the tiny scars on his hand holding the gun. Or things like a nasty scar that was poking from under his shirt... And how he still had yet to release his weight off of her.

He seemed to note it as well, because he took one last sweep of her face with his eyes before backing up and putting a somewhat respectful distance between them, save for now he'd taken the hand that had covered her mouth and was using it to grip her arm as if to keep her in place.

“You have some explaining to do, Girlie.” He drawled, breaking the silence and his eyes never leaving her face.

Beth swallowed thickly and had to look away. How can a man who had been so charming and fun just a few hours ago, be making her feel like she was staring down a blue-eyed demon that was waiting for the opportunity for her to mess up so it could snap her in two. It was terrifying!

“Are you going to kill me?” The words fell from her before she could stop them.

That caused him to jerk a little and Beth noted that his jaw clenched and she couldn't help but flinch as his grip on her arm got tighter. Which was probably the worst thing to do because then he seemed to go red face and shoved her away like she had stung him and she stumbled back and thumped against the wall, back pressed firm and shaking like a leaf in autumn.

“Nah,” He rasped after a beat of silence, voice strained and putting the safety back on the gun before sliding it back into its holster at his side. “Not unless ya don't tell me what I want to know.”

Beth shivered at how calmly he said it. As if killing was just something he was used to and that he had no trouble straining himself to do so to her... And maybe it _was_ something he was used to. This man was a thug, a criminal, a gangster in an infamous gang. No matter how “appealing” the other girls made it all sound – and even if he was a semi-attractive, if not rough looking man – he was still an outlaw who would and most likely had, killed.

“Why were you spyin' on us?” He spoke up, this time dragging a knife from his hip, making her stomach drop in fear at the sharp tip that seemed to gleam tauntingly at her.

“I... I heard you all. Outside, from the window... It was cracked... I just... I was... Curious... I didn't know what I would see.” Beth murmured, trying to steady her frantic heart. “It all just... Happened.”

He stared at her, searching her face – for a lie or who knows what – before nodding and absently twirling the knife in his hand, frowning deeply and shaking his head as a look of “this is just what I didn't need” crossed his face, making him look a little tired.

“'Just happened', huh?” He drawled, sounding a cross between amused and annoyed and.. Tired? “Yeah, well, darlin' your little 'just happened” has now put us both in a standoff situation and it looks like ol' Merle is gonna need to keep a nail on that lip of yours.”

Beth's eyes widened as he crossed his large arms over his broad chest, pointing the knife at her. Oh, God... No. What did he mean by “keep a nail on that lip”? … He couldn't expect her not to say anything! There were men – sure maybe it wasn't his men but they seemed to be connected to it from what she could understand of the meeting between him and the other two – trying to kill two well-liked politicians!

“I'm not afraid of you,” Beth whispered softly, earning a narrowed look from the towering man. “You kill me... They'll know. Zack and Amy will know... I left word to tell Zack I saw something I shouldn't have... You can ki-kill me... But he'll know. He'll tell the police... They'll... Figure it out.”

At this the man actually began to laugh before she could fully get the last of her sentence out, his whole body shaking as he gave a deep laugh and shook his head, an animal gleam – a terrifying beast of a gleam – came to his eyes and the knife becoming slack in his grip, though still pointed in her direction.

“Well shoot, girlie... You got guts. I'll give you that,” He said through a laugh, giving her a dark and almost pitying smile. “But guts don't help for lack of knowledge, darlin'... Ain't nobody gonna tell the cops. Especially not Zacky boy. Not when he's under my thumb.”

Beth felt the color drain from her as she paled, pressing back further against the wall and placing her hands on it, trying to steady the room as it seemed to spin and his words went bouncing around like a rubber ball inside her mind.

“What...?” She whispered, shaking her head. “No... That- That's not....”

“Pony, the man who used to own the place your friend has set up his little shindig in, didn't fully own the property,” Merle spoke up, cutting her off. “My old man did... And he's six feet under now. Which makes me the next kin to take the property. And I gave it to Pony to keep a hand on the neutral ground. No fighting, all at a truce. Pony kept that peace... Then he went and got arrested. And your boy's parents tried to set a deal and buy the place off of me, but I didn't budge... Until he came begging to use my place. So he owes me... And I own him.”

Beth felt like she was going to puke... Because now things started to make sense. Why Zack's parents hadn't been at the opening night tonight. Why the two had been conversing off to the side from her and Amy. Why it had taken so long for Zack to get everything set up... And how he had been able to supply alcohol and secretly distribute it...

“He lied,” Beth whispered.

“Bingo,” Merle drawled, shaking his head and removing a cigar from his front inner pocket along with a lighter.

Beth's whole body went numb as she swallowed a lump that had started to grow in her throat, fighting down the urge to cry. She didn't cry like some child anymore. She wouldn't start now... But Gosh it all!

“Please... If you're going to kill me-!” Beth tried, only to be cut off sharply.

“I said I ain't fuckin gonna kill ya, girlie, shit. That what ya think I am? Some kinda murderer?”

“Yes... I mean you were just talking about killing a politician and-”

“Oooh yeah, girlie, you know exactly what kinda person I am just from that, don't ya? Got ol' Merle all figured out, huh?” He snarled, causing Beth to jerk back and unable to fight back a whimper as he got up in her space.

“I ain't gonna kill ya! Aint ever hurt a woman and don't wanna start now... But I am gonna have to strike an order with you. So if you value nothin happening to ya or us getting at your family, I suggest ya stop running that high and mighty mouth of yours and listen up!”

Beth swallowed and nodded quickly, fear pumping wildly in her veins as his voice cut like a knife that chilled her at the same time, her heart beating like a frantic bird in her chest as he shoved the knife back in its holster and lit up his cigar, taking angry puffs of it and looking like a steam train.

Her daddy once said her and Maggie's tendency to speak when they shouldn't were gonna get them both in trouble... She hated that he was right.

**…**

Unbelievable! This dame was damn unbelievable! She was... He couldn't even really think or see straight to figure out what she was other than unbelievable!

He hadn't hurt her. Sure he'd probably startled her real bad and yeah he could have been less of a brute in grabbing her like he had... But he hadn't hurt her and had even recalled his manners and gave her space, even while holding her in place.

And then she had to go and ask if he was gonna kill her. She had to go and look at him with them big ol' doe eyes with such fear and shake like a damn freezing wet dog and look like... Like... Hell! Dammit, he couldn't even think straight!

He wasn't no woman beater and he had a rule that he didn't kill women. Fuck any of that! His old man had come at him and Daryl and his mama with his fist and belt enough that Merle never wanted to see a man raise a hand to a woman again. No matter how obnoxious a gal could be, he didn't think any woman deserved a damn beating so bad they limped or had to wear too much makeup to try and cover it all up.

Didn't help she was so tiny. Tiny like his mama had been compared to his piece of shit old man. Will Dixon had been five times stronger and larger than his wife Maria Dixon and his sons and he'd had no trouble making 'em bleed. Hell Merle could probably snap this girl's neck with one hand with how damn tiny she was compared to him...

And she'd flinched from him. That had been the straw breaking the camels back. Her calling him a killer had just been the last press of gravity to help bring it all coming down on him and now he felt a fury dancing in his gut that made him want to shake the girl something fierce.

“What... What do I have to do?” She asked softly, hesitantly meeting his gaze with those blue eyes of hers.

And there was the question. He knew he needed her to be silent. But just threatening her wasn't gonna be enough. He'd have to keep an eye on her. Out of sight, you're out of mind they say. The girl might start to get brave if he didn't keep her around and in check. Hell, she'd already shown she could have a spine... The last thing he needed was for that spine to stay long enough for her to go running.

But what the Hell was he gonna do with some college chick? Sure she was pretty to look at and yeah he'd liked their little time on the dance floor. But he couldn't damn well sleep around with this girl. Hell, she was defiantly a “wait til marriage” kinda bird and Merle wasn't looking for no marriage. Besides this was to punish and watch her, not himself.

So he crossed his arm and let his cigar hang from his mouth, looking her over and glancing around the small but cozy little living-room of the dorm she shared with Baby Harrison. A cozy space that was clean with neutral sex touches that weren't too girly but didn't look like a man lived here either.

Looking to the right of the girl he could make out a clean and well-kept kitchen and a peak all the way to the left showed him a well-kept bedroom. Basically, the place was well kept and cared for with womanly touches that he hadn't seen around a home in a while... And then it clicked like a lightbulb turning on.

“Listen up... You're gonna keep your lip buttoned and from now on, yer gonna report to me and come work at my place. I'll have one of my boys come pick ya up every day.” He said after a beat, making the girl's eyes go wide.

“Work at your place? Why do I-?”

“Out of sight outta mind, right? Can't have you thinking you can get all brave on ol' Merle and sneak off to tell the Chief or one of his puppets about what ya heard and saw. We may not be playing the part but they'll cuff us under the belief, all the same, and I ain't goin' back to the big house. No sirree.” Merle explained slowly, nodding his head and agreeing with this plan.

With the girl at the house, she could do odd jobs around for an hour or two and then he could send her off and keep her knowing just what she'd dropped herself into by deciding to be a nosy little bird that he wasn't gonna let sing him into his own birdcage. No way in Hell.

“I have classes...” She said softly and Merle shrugged.

“Write down yer schedule for me and I'll have my boys get ya at the end. You can meet them down at that pump and service station down a block from here. Got an old friend that works there. He'll keep an eye on ya 'til my boys get ya. Got it?”

She bit her lip and he saw her little throat constrict as she swallowed and nodded, face pale and shaking like she was gonna be sick.

“Good.” He mumbled, a twist in his gut as he looked away just as she swiped sharply at her eye like she was trying to hold back tears.

Adjusting his suite and pulling his hat back over his eyes, Merle finished up his cigar and flicked it out a nearby open window, watching as the tiny blonde gathered a piece of paper, shaking as she wrote down hours for him. He looked them over before stuffing it hazardously into his front pocket for later.

"Tomorrow, after classes, two o'clock." He walked over to the window and dragged himself through where he'd come, deciding that would be better than trying to just waltz out. "Don't forget."

And with that he made his way down the fire escape for his car, needing to get back home and nurse the headache he'd now given himself... What a shitty night.

**...**

**End of Chapter**

**The games a foot and poor babies. I torture and play with them so... Hahaha! Im horrible XD**

**Hmmmmmmm.... Wonder what's gonna happen next!**


	6. Chapter 6

** **

**It’s another chapter! Hi, guys! Sorry it took so long to update. I’m just busy busy beeing, ya know? But I’m back for a bit so lets get this show on the road!**

  
…

  
Beth wanted to puke. She wanted to just take everything in her stomach and take it out. Just throw up and never leave the bathroom… But she couldn’t do that. Because you don’t get to just lay down and call it quits in life, her daddy once told her. And her daddy was almost always right.

She didn’t sleep well that night at first. Unable to sleep and ignoring Amy – who came home screeching for her – banging on her door and trying to get inside her bedroom while Zack (And Beth had to fight to not go out and just punch him like she used to do to Shawn when he hurt her real bad) tried to get her to go to bed, had kept her up for the rest of the night. She was pretty sure it was almost two before she did get any sleep.

“I can’t believe you just- Beth you scared me to death!” Amy exclaimed as Beth pushed her cereal around, hating today and feeling miserable.

“Sorry.” Was all Beth could mutter before dumping her cereal – a waste of milk but she just couldn’t stomach cereal today – and washed her bowl out.

Amy huffed like an angry horse while Beth went to her room and changed into her uniform – the one she was required to wear – and absently fixed her hair, mind racing over last nights event before Amy and her were rushing out the door (after Beth grabbed an apple to try and eat later) and making for their classes.

Classes that Beth just could not focus on. She only had four classes today and she didn’t want them to ever end – not wanting to deal with today at all – but she also found she couldn’t focus or take in any of the information the teacher was saying. Especially with Amy constantly asking her why she was acting so weird and feeling Zack watch her like a hawk after she’d sent him a look of pure anger and distrust.

“Beth, wait!”

Beth stormed away. She had two more classes for the day now, chemistry just letting out and her feeling like today was moving at a strange pace. At times it felt like molasses. And then over times it was like a skipping rock on a pond. And right now it felt like speeding around on a horse that was trying to go as fast as it could and jostle her to the ground.

“Beth-!”

“Don’t you dare talk to me, Zack Smithers! Don’t you even dare!” Beth exclaimed once they were out of the building and she felt his hand wrapped around her forearm, which she yanked free and rounded on the startled male.

“Beth… I… I-I..” Zack stuttered, looking pained and strained for words.

“Don’t!” She hissed at him, tears pricking her eyes.

Zack flinched and stepped back, looking every bit of a kicked dog in the gutter. His gaze darted from her and Beth could see sweat building on his brow, guilt evident in every bit of his stance… Good. Good!

Beth swallowed down the urge to scream and swiped at her eyes, her expression letting him know that he had lost any trust and any friendship she had once had with him. She would play civil for Amy’s sake… But Beth wanted nothing to do with Zack Smithers anymore!

**…**

“I ain’t doin’ it.”

Merle pinched the bridge of his nose and grit his teeth, swallowing down the urge to reach out and grab at his oldest friend – besides his brother – and strangle the bastard for being a pain in his ass right when he didn’t need this kind of trouble.

“The hell have you gotten yourself into? When Daryl told us what went down said you were gonna handle it, this ain’t what we had in mind.” Abraham drawled in his distinctive Texas drawl, arms crossed and scowling at him.

“What the Hell ya want me to do, kill the girl? You know damn well I don’t kill or hurt women, Ford.” Merle growled, getting at his wit's end and feeling ready to just slug his and Daryl’s right-hand man.

Instead, he crossed his arms and looked out into the backyard, watching Martinez worked on one of the trucks while Stookey and Mamet stood by the garden (one Mamet insisted they keep and care for) with garden care tools in their hands. He glanced around for Porter before finding him fixing the mower like Merle had ordered him to do weeks ago, Daryl nearby as he skinned a deer he’d caught in their backwoods nearby.

“Why ya sending me?” Ford asked after a beat, a scowl on his face.

“Cause I know you’ll get the girl here!” Merle snapped, turning back to face the equally built male.

“Stookey’s a colored man. Good man, but that doesn't matter to some people… He gets seen pickin’ up a white college gal, people will ask questions of her morals and his and last thing we need is some racist jackass coming down on him or bringing the cops in. Either you or Porter at this point and ya damn well know Porter ain’t much for dealing with women, young or old.”

Ford paused, taking in all Merle had to tell him. It was the truth. Ford was one his best men and with his brother in a foul mood over the whole ordeal, he was “leaving this mess” to him to handle. Ford and Porter were his last round.

“Fifty.” Ford grunted after a beat, arms uncrossing.

Merle scowled but reached into his back and dragged out his wallet, shoving fifty dollars into the Texan’s outstretched hand and shaking his head. This girl was costing him in more ways than one at this point.

“Told her to be at _Axel’s Stop_ by two. Get the girl here, we watch her for two or three hours to make sure she knows her place, then we get her back to the school. Ain’t like it’s some complicated science.” Merle grumbled, watching Ford count the money before pocketing it and going to grab the keys to the working truck and making out the door.

**…**

_Axel’s Stop_ was the kind of gas station you would find out in the middle of nowhere. It was clean – sort of – and as up to date as could be… But the men that worked the pumps were colored men or some from Mexico and they kept staring at Beth as she stood by the door, waiting for the owner to come back out from his phone call.

Axel Temple was a scraggly looking man. His hair – mustache and the hairs on his head – were receding and they were a reddish-brown with hints of salt and pepper sprinkled in. He was dressed in your typical gas station service attire – denim coveralls with a white tank-top underneath and black boots with a blue rag sticking out the back pocket – and he kept staring at her as he talked low on the phone.

“Your ride will be here in ten minutes, give or take,” Axel spoke up, stepping out of the small office of the station to fix her with a wary look that Beth returned along with as polite a smile she could return.

“Thank-you.” She said softly, not sure what else to really say to the man.

Axel nodded absently and rubbed the back of his neck, obviously feeling as uncomfortable with this set-up as she was. Which made her feel a little better and also made her wonder just what connection this seemingly clumsy and awkward man had with the Dixon Gang.

“How old are ya?” He asked suddenly, startling Beth out of her thoughts.

“Twenty…” Beth answered with hesitation, trying not to squirm at the way he was looking at her.

“Twenty, huh?… Interesting.” He muttered and Beth unconsciously made a step back from the man’s space.

He opened his mouth, ready to ask her another question, when he was – thankfully – cut off by the horn of a dark green Ford truck that peeled up to them and came to a stop, kicking up a little gravel and making a breeze slap Beth and ruffle her skirt.

“Hey, Ford. Didn’t know you’d be comin’.” Axel spoke up, making Beth squint past the sun to get a good look at her driver.

She recognized him from the night at Zack’s Place. He was the tall one with the odd facial hair. His name escaped her, but he seemed to know right away who she was, ignoring Axel’s greeting and motioning for her to get going, pushing the passenger side door open and making Axel step back from the truck.

Beth hesitated a second, before ducking around Axel and climbing into the cab, Axel shutting the door behind her. The two men shared a look before her driver threw the Ford truck in gear and did a very illegal turn to get them back on the road.

_“But come ye back when summer's in the meadow, or when the valley's hushed and white with snow / 'Tis I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow / Oh Danny Boy, oh Danny Boy, I love you so.”_

Eva Cassidy filled the cab and made Beth blink in surprise briefly. Eva Cassidy is not the type of music you'd expect to hear in the cab of a gangsters truck… Or to hear said gangster humming along with a rather deep, if not off tune, hum from deep in his chest.

Beth fiddled with the skirt of her uniform as she listened and watched the red-haired man. She was pretty sure he was Abraham or something of the sort. The right hand of the brothers… Meaning she was being picked up by their best it seems.

“Got yourself in a real mess, ain't ya bird?”

Beth jerked as the man spoke up, meeting his gaze before he looked back at the road and loosely gripped the wheel with one arm as the other hung out the window.

Beth swallowed and looked away, staring at the radio as it began to play a James R. Shannon tune that her mother used to sing to her and her sister Maggie back home.

Her gut clenched and she took a deep breath to fight back the sudden urge to cry for her mother and her want to be back home on the farmhouse.

She wouldn't cry anymore. She would make it through this horrible mess and be done with men like the Dixon's and their henchmen.

She could do this.

**...**  

**R & R Plz**

**…**


End file.
